


Bet

by Musicnasty2704



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicnasty2704/pseuds/Musicnasty2704
Summary: The title kinda says it all





	

Y/N POV

"Alex!"

"What, and stop yelling at me I'm right here." She says walking in to our shared bathroom kissing my cheek.

"You have bad aim."

"What?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"My lips are right here." I say pointing to my lips. 

"Oh" she said give my a peck on the lips.

"That's better." I said with a satisfied grin.

"Great now what do you want?"

"Nothing just a kiss." I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Really y/n, I was in the middle watching a Barca vs Real Madrid tied game and now I don't know who won thanks to you. I bet you couldn't go a whole week without kissing me." She said with a smirk

"Oh please you can't go a few days without kissing me." I say with a challenging tone.

"Wanna bet?" She said stepping closer to me. Being that I'm taller than her she has to look up.

"Oh yeah, whoever gives in first before the week is up has to do whatever the winner wants." I say stepping closer to her.

"And what if we tie?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I buy dinner and you buy the movie." I say with confidence.

"Bet, shake on it." She holding out her hand.

"Wait." I said giving her one long passionate kiss before shaking her hand."I needed one more."

 

~~~~~~~

 

It's been 3 days since Alex and I have made the bet and honestly I surprised myself with how easy it's been. 

"Is there something wrong with you and Alex?" Tobin asked after our weightlifting session.

"No why?"

"Well you two would usually be all over each other kissing and hugging and the last few days well you haven't." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh that's because we made a bet to see how long we can go without kissing each other."

"Oh good I thought for a second you where breaking up." She said sighing with her hand on her chest.

"Oh god no that will never happen."

"What's the loser have to do?" She asked.

"Whatever the winner wants and I have a feeling it's going to be me.

"Of course you do, and what will she have to do if you win?" 

"I don't know yet. Maybe I'll have her make dinner or a strip tease or both. Now that sounds good." I say thinking out loud.

"Gross y/n she's my best friend and now I have those imagines stuck in my head."

"Just imagine her as Christen and you'll be all right."

"Oh that's better." She said with a smile on her face.

"Gross T."

 

~~~~~~~

Alex POV

"I need to figure out how to get her to kiss me first." I groan sitting back on my couch. We only have two more days to see who will win and I need it to be me. 

"It shouldn't be that hard Al, she acts like a horny teenage boy when it come to you." Christen said sitting beside me on the couch."You just have to tease her a bit you know get her sexually frustrated."

"This is why I love you, you always come up with great ideas."  I say smiling at her. "But what should I do?"

"I don't know maybe keep touching her in places that will get her riled up easily." She says shrugging her shoulders.

"I think I know just what to do." I say with a mischievous grin.

"I know that face whatever it is I don't want to know it."

 

❤️&✌

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it please leave comments


End file.
